Night
by Izumi Saru
Summary: The night is so beautiful. The stars are so pretty. The moon is so bright. A perfect place to think or is it?


Gomenasai if the story is so so horrible! TvT I just wrote what is inside my mind! TvT I'm really sorry~ *sulks on the corner*

Sarah: Um... Writer-nee is not feeling well so we, her OCs, will take in charge for while! ^^

Angelik: This is just a replacement for her 'One Last Vow' story because she notice that it's horrible so yeah... But you can see that this is horrible too -.-

Sarah: Angelik-sama! A-anyway, sorry for the spelling, grammar and idea of the story! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Fuyuka's POV

Aki, Haruna and I are almost done preparing dinner for the whole team. Aki place the utensils on the table, Haruna prepares the drink while I taste the food if it's edible.

After I taste the food, Aki and Haruna are still not done. I walk closer to them.

"Should I call the team?" I ask with a smile. Both of them look at each other and smile.

"Yes." with that, I walk outside.

Outside, I saw Mamoru-kun is practicing his hissatsu technique with Tachimukai-kun. I giggle. Two goalkeepers are helping together.

I look at the right. I saw the penguin team aka Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun and Fudou-kun talking to each other. I think they are talking about what to do on the next match. I called them the penguin team because one time, I saw them fighting over a penguin stuff toy. I giggle as I remember that.

The whole team is pretty serious now but...

"Minna!" health is still important. "It's dinner time!"

The team looks at me and smile.

"Yosh!" Mamoru-kun smile. "Minna! Let's eat!"

"Hai!" The team answered back and run inside.

I smile. _I think the team is pretty hungry too._ I look at the field. I saw a platinum haired boy looking at the ground. I tilted my head. _I__s that Gouenji-kun?_

I walk closer to him.

"Gouenji-kun?" I called him and he turn around.

"Oh. Fuyuka." I smile.

"It's dinner time." I told him and he frown.

"I'm not hungry." I frown.

"Gouenji-kun. Is something a matter?" I ask and he shook his head.

"None." He started to walk inside. "I will just be in my room." He said, not even looking at me.

What's going on? Why is Gouenji-kun like that? I'm worried about him...

Inside, the team is eating. Everyone saw me coming.

"Fuyuppe!" Mamoru-kun called me. I smile.

The team continue to eat. _Did they not notice that Gouenji-kun is not here?_ My mind is full of Gouenji-kun right now...

After the team finish eating their dinner, we, managers, wash the dishes. We are talking to each other happily but I am still worried about Gouenji-kun.

After we wash the dishes, Haruna and Aki went to bed while I walk outside. I want to see the moon though.

I sit on the grass and look at the sky. The stars are so beautiful. I shift my gaze to the moon. The moon is pretty tonight.

I really like looking at the sky at night. It kinda reminded me of my real parents. We always look at the stars together but now, I am looking at them. The stars are my parents. They always watch over me.

I close my eyes and remember all the happy memories that I have with my parents.

…

…

…

"Hey. Are you sleeping?" I open my eyes and turn to my right. I blush.

"G-Gouenji-kun!" He flash a smile on me.

"Can I sit beside you?" He ask shyly. I smile.

"Yes." He sit beside me and look at the sky.

"Why are you here?" I ask. He look at me.

"I...dunno. I think I want to be with you." I blush.

"W-what is the suppose to mean?" He chuckle.

"The wind is nice." He said as he look at the sky again and feel the breeze. I pout. _He change the topic._

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

"Oh. That..." He started. "It's nothing..." He looks on the side.

"Hey." I beg. "What's the matter?" He sigh.

"Fine." He smile at me. "I have a crush on her and I really wanted to tell her what I feel but I'm scared."

"Are you scared of rejection?" I ask and he nod.

"Don't be. Try to confess to her. Maybe she likes you too." I smile.

"Well, I have a feeling that she also likes me too though." He said and I smile big.

"See? Nothing to worry about! When are you going to confess to her?" I ask.

"Well, I was trying to confess to her tonight since she loves this kind of atmosphere." He smile and I stand up.

"Yosh! Go to her and confess to her. I'll support you!" I smile and he stand up.

"Fuyuka. Arigatou." He place a hand on my cheek and he lean closer to me. _Mm...? What is going on?_

I feel something on my lips. I blush. Gouenji-kun is kissing me!? Wait. Am I the girl that he is talking about?

Gouenji-kun aparted away and smile.

"I hope you accept my love, Fuyuka." I blush.

"W-why you didn't tell me that I am the girl that you are talking about!?" He chuckle.

"Because you are cute when you are so innocent." He smile and hugs me.

"So, do you accept me?" He ask. I look at him and smile.

"Yes." I lean forward to kiss him and he kisses me back.

I'm so glad that Gouenji-kun, I mean, Shuuya-kun is my mine now. I love him very much.

* * *

Sarah: Um... Review will be nice! ^^"

Angelik: Writer-nee will be right back after her school is over so yeah...

Sarah: Oh yeah... Writer-nee wants to apologize that if the title and summary is not somehow connected to the story. She's really sorry about it!

Angelik: *sigh* Writer-nee has some problem so yeah...

Sarah and Angelik: Have a nice day!


End file.
